


A soul; found.

by Daydayli (SparkyFrootloops)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 50 years in the future, A handful of them, Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Robot/Human Relationships, Soul-Searching, but our babies are still the main focus, character death due to time skip, i guess, later on in the work, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/Daydayli
Summary: Then on June 15th 2089, Dr. Wesley Hernandez, an ongoing research and android had stood up in front of the world and declared the impossible.Dr. Hernandez declared the impossible, probable, and as Connor watched, his 2 year old dog munching at her kibble, Dr. Hernandez explained that he had invented a machine that could detect souls.“I can fully and scientifically settle the question, do we humans have souls? does a soul make a person? And more importantly, does an android have one?”The Doctor’s kind smile on screen still managed to send shivers down Connor’s spine.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Humans have souls, machines don’t.”_

That had always been the biggest argument.

After the revolution, after the demonstrations, after everything; many things had changed. Yet, at the same time, many things had felt like they stayed the same.

Android’s had been fighting to gain recognition as a living being, as an individual with thoughts and dreams of their own, outside of their basic programming. To show the world that what they felt wasn't simply code and imitation, who they were was alive.

And while there had been many people who supported them, there were those who did not believe in an android’s humanity, in there lives, that they were simply creations of man with defects. That they should still have no right even after everything they fought for. Machines were still machines, and only people created by God truly had souls, and android’s had no souls.

The fighting never stopped, it had simply moved from marches to debates, and even videos of fights breaking out between both sides. The fingers never stopped accusing, and the words burned sometimes.

Some people were affected more than others, but as the years went by android’s started pushing back.

_“Machines can’t have souls.”_

_“What proof do humans have that they have one?”_

That had been shot back by many androids, by some humans that explained that if humans can show compassion, and that androids could as well, wouldn’t that be proof enough?

The debates dragged on, arguments would be thrown back and forth. The TV had to be switched off just so he could take a break from it all. Connor would sit in his home at 3 AM; the only sound was that of his fish tank, the running air conditioner, and the slow breathing of his dog.

The year was 2078, it had been more than 40 years since android’s had gained their freedom and independence, and almost 5 years since Hank Anderson had passed away.

The house that had once belonged to them was now just Connor’s. He had sat alone in the home for almost a month after Hank's funeral before Markus stopped by to remind Connor he still had a life to live.

That it would have been what Hank wanted.

The first night that he could bring himself to leave the house he had decided to go out to buy soap, only to break down crying in line to pay for his purchase.

But gradually, and quite painfully, Connor learned to keep going and to return to work after such a long absence. He slowly began to integrate himself back into society, he solved crimes with a new partner, and slowly learned not to look for Hank as other people took their place at their old desk. A few years after that he watched on from his glass office where he would sit most days handing out assignments.

Connor would watch humans come in and out, and for once kept himself out of their personal lives.

Just until he learned to go home and live past the pain that Hank’s absence had left behind.

Then on June 15th, 2089, Dr. Wesley Hernandez, a scientist, and android had stood up in front of the world and declared the impossible.

On screen he looked too young, his smile was childish, his appearance is that of a young adult. Twenty-two at the oldest, but as he spoke you could hear the years and maturity in his words. The way he held himself showed intelligence and experience only an aged android could hold, and what he spoke about made many people do a double take, and many androids hearts stop.

Dr. Hernandez declared the impossible, probable, and as Connor watched-- his 2-year-old dog munching at her kibble-- Dr. Hernandez explained that he had invented the machine that could detect souls.

_“I can fully and scientifically settle the question, do humans have souls? Does a soul make a person? And more importantly, does an android have a soul?”_

The Doctor’s kind smile on screen still managed to send shivers down Connor’s spine.

Months went by, skeptics saying it was a hoax, the scientist being invited from all over the world to study and learn of the team and machine that had somehow been able to pick up an aura one could only describe as a soul.

There was even news that Markus Manfred, the activist and revolutionary leader himself would make an appearance to see the machine, and might even be the first android to be tested for a soul. One question many feared to face.

Connor had wanted to avoid it, but at the same time wanted to learn more. It was a question that many androids had, but feared the answer too.

Did they really have souls? If so, how was that possible? If not… would they have to continue to fight to be allowed to live a life as equals to humans?

So many questions with fears lying within them.

It was a Sunday morning in the cold of winter, on November 18th, 2089. Connor walked his grey labrador retriever through the park, nodding to people who walked by and shared quick mental hellos with oncoming android’s who enjoyed the morning just as much as he did.

At 51 years of age Connor had finally learned to slow down a bit, not rush through things as if he was going to be shut off the next day. He let his mind wander, letting thoughts crawl toward the topic that had been on every headline since its discovery, and the possibilities it would bring.

As well as thinking about the call he received at work the night before.

_“You want me to do what?”_

_“I want you to join us at the demonstration Connor.” Markus had spoken calmly as he explained his reasoning._

_“It’s a possible breakthrough, and I want to have all of us there, the same android’s that stood historically that night over 50 years ago. We should come together once again on this day.”_

Connor had not truly known how to respond to that. 

_“Aren’t you worried about what this machine will say? What it could mean for all of us, Markus?”_

_The line had been silent and Markus spoke with the same confidence that he had voiced when Connor had deviated._

_“Being made by man didn’t stop us from becoming what we are, and another machine isn’t going to tell me what I know I feel Connor, what any of us feel, but this needs to happen. It's a chance I'm willing to take, and I can only hope your willing to take this jump with me, Connor.”_

Connor sat down on a bench letting Leigha rest next to him as she placed her head on his lap and enjoying the slow rhythm of his hand as he patted her head.

“Looks like we’re stuck at a crossroad here huh Leigha?” Her ears perked up at the sound of her name, but she didn’t raise her head.

“I could stay here, continue to work, and ignore what’s going on.”

It sounded dumb even as he said it.

“Or, I could file for Break, go with Markus, and see what this invention will bring to the world. What changes will be brought with it, and maybe, just maybe get something out of it.”

He felt the choice settle and began to make a call.

**\--------------------------**

The train ride to California had been an interesting one.

He could have flown, but honestly, in his 51 years of life he’d only left Detroit a hand full of times, and more so when Hank had finally retired.

So taking the long communal route, enjoying the sites, the interactions, and knowing Leigha was enjoying herself had filled him with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a while.

Then, of course, the day came of the demonstration at a Sternness Berkeley University founded in 2058 by two famous scientist who brought forth a new era in nano-technology.

Things would change right here.

Connor was greeted by Markus, North, Simon, and Josh. The very androids he stood with all those years ago, who had helped him find life after Hank. They had even gifted him with Leigha that Christmas two years ago.

“It’s good to see you, Connor.” Markus said before greeting him with a hug.

“It’s good to see you too Markus.” Connor replied, hiding his nervousness as best he could. The rest of the greeting went around before they set off. 

They all entered the building together, taking seats in a crowd of humans and androids alike as Dr. Hernandez set up with his team. In came a large machine that he would have mistaken as a simple camera had it not been on top of other complicated machinery even he couldn’t figure out through a quick scan.

The lecture began, Dr. Hernandez explaining his research, his discoveries, and breakthroughs with said machine; the team that had come together to build said machine, and finally, the moment came as Markus was brought aside to stand next to a human participant.

A large screen moved downward from the ceiling, and Dr. Hernandez assistant flicked the machine on.

There was a whirring sound as it started up, and no one dared even breath.

A flicker appeared on the screen as the machine zeroed in on the human volunteer, their soul a flicker of light on the screen.

“As you can see, our souls seem to emit the strongest from the center of our chest and even the head.” Dr. Hernandez explained motioning to the screen. “We have yet to learn why, or if there is any indication that would even show different souls for each person, but it’s a step in the right direction. Now Markus, if you would please step forward.” Dr. Hernadez motioned Markus forward.

The breath had still been held through the explanation, and ever so slowly Markus Manfred made his way where the human participant had been standing. The machine began to whirl again as everyone in the audience glued their eyes on the screen and waited, and for a painstaking few moments the world was at a standstill.

There was a flicker on the screen and the room roared to life because on the screen showed proof of what android’s had been trying to tell the world since they first woke up.

There on the screen Markus watched the flickering lights and wisps of his soul. For the world rest of the world, they watched an android prove the existence of his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor stared up at the images and began to get the bigger picture, his pump racing as a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time emerged, and with a slight tremble in his hands, Connor thought of a single name. 
> 
> _Hank. ___

This discovery changed people. It changed the way people looked at life, at one another, and the gap between science and religion grew a lot smaller. 

Of course, like anything else in known history it was attacked. The possibility still felt too surreal, to fictional to actually be real. For those who had seen it with there own eyes however knew what this meant, or at least knew this would bring a change unlike any other. Knew this was another wave of change that wasn't just for androids, but now this step involved humans and their beliefs.

It was very clear that humans had souls, and now very clear android's had them as well. 

Explaining _why_ an android had a soul was the next step in the discovery. Now that humans weren't the only ones who could claim them anymore. For the presence of a soul within androids brought forth more questions, more theories, and even with the people who still refused to believe what everyone was seeing. The proof that was right in front of them was not enough. 

The discovery had brought a lot of anger with it, and the research Dr. Hernandez possessed became valuable to many, and a danger that hadn't been present before had now become very real. What had once been guarded by some security was now protected by both humans and androids. 

This wasn’t just about learning about souls now, it was a new movement for androids. The second wave of android rights; one Connor knew he had to be a part of. Many of Jericho felt the same way about this, and Dr. Hernadez found himself with more support then he had first anticipated.

Connor got the opportunity to help with this movement months later and as well as getting to know the doctor first hand.

It was January 5th, 2090, and about a month since Connor had been appointed as a bodyguard for Dr. Wesley Hernandez. A 38-year-old android who did not look a day over 20.

“My creator made me when she was very young, so I’m basically stuck looking 12 years old for the rest of my life.” The doctor jokingly explained one night in his workshop. It was late; while most humans were asleep at these hours androids tended to keep to themselves at these working on projects, or simply enjoying themselves however they pleased.

“Your creator? You aren’t an android of CyberLife?” Connor asked, interested by the concept since only 9% of androids existed today that hadn’t been created by CyberLife, before and after the revolution. 

Of course, Hernandez records were kept secret, he valued his privacy more than anything.

“No, no, I was made Post-Revolution. My creator wanted kids, but not the birthing kind. She was kind of a genius so she scraped me and a few others together.” He explained with a shrug, and Connor remembered those times. The concept of family changing with the times. 

Around the 2050s family units could be blends of androids and humans, whether both parents were androids, and their children were human, a mix, or the other way around. It was more common nowadays, with even Markus recently adopting a human child with his partner.

“I was the second in a line of android's she created. We weren't even let out of the house until we were at least 2, but the world was moving without us, we had to be a part of it somehow. It was thanks to androids like you though that we’re here today, isn’t it?” Wesley said offhandedly looking up at Connor who simply smiled looking on at the inventions around him.

“That was a very long time ago,” Connor added. "A lot has happened since then, and what I did can compare to what you're doing now Doctor."

“I don't think it comes as close, but thank you.” Wesley said, “Things have kept moving forward because of Jericho, and my research has been able to grow because of it. You guys are just, well how I expect humans saw their great leaders. MLK, Abraham Lincoln um, Beyonce?” He trailed off, trying to do a quick search to save himself from embarrassment.

“The I should be thanking you as well.” Connor said through a slight chuckle, “Your research has proven something not just for Android's, but to humans as well. With this step who knows what else this discovery could lead to.”

Wesley nodded slowly listening to Connor as he fumbled with a little machine in his hands. After all that research and hours of wondering if it would even work, to be able to pull it off had been… something. 

A feeling he couldn’t quite place.

“I’ve never really thought of it that way if I’m being honest.” He suddenly said catching Connor by surprise.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked head tilting just a bit as he watched Dr. Hernandez.

Wesley was silent for just a moment before placing the little machine down as he moved to an empty counter, the only free space it seemed in his workshop, and placed his hand on it to interface with the whole room.

“When this idea came to me,” Wesley began to explain, “I wasn’t to driven on it. I mean with the way things were back then. You saw so much fighting, you probably know more than most. I use to think what was the point?” He went on, screens appearing all around him, “But my creator-my mom, she always said we make changes not because we want them, but because we need them.”

“She sounds like a very intelligent woman,” Connor added as he moved to stand next to Wesley as he pulled up a few feeds, and some he recognized, seeing Markus on the screens from the day of the presentation.

“She was.” Wesley said silently, “She passed away about 10 years ago… an accident.” He got quiet after that, pressing forward as he moved on.

A beat of silence and Connor placed a hand on Wesley’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Finally set up Wesley motioned towards the screens. “Markus wasn’t my first test on an android, I was.” He began to explain to Connor, who looked up crossing his arms as he studied each screen. "Couldn't exactly claim my machine worked without testing it out on myself first."

Ones with humans, some with androids, and even Dr. Hernandez himself.  
“The demonstration back in November was there to settle the public's opinion, to show them what my machines could do, and what it could mean. However, I’ve been doing a bit of research on the side as well.”

Six different frames were brought forward, showing souls all identical to one another. The same wisps of light, and on further analysis, same fluent movements, but only three of the six truly matched, the other three seemed just a bit off.

“What are these?” Connor asked as Wesley stood up.

“Souls, but these three here are mine, and my brother’s. Along with that of my creators.” He gestured to the three similar images, “The other three belong to my human assistance and Markus.” Wesley explained separating them into different groups.

“There… are some differences,” Connor commented as Wesley nodded.

“There are. I know I’ve seen it a handful of times, but I haven’t scanned enough people to see if I could find a difference in souls. I think I have something, but I don’t quite know how to explain yet.”

He paused the moving frames of souls, forms caught at a standstill felt strange after seeing the movement of them and having them frozen like this felt… wrong. 

“Everyone thinks I founded this researcher to help android kind,” Wesley continued slowly, “that I created this machine to scientifically prove that we’re equal to humans. That we deserved the respect just as much as humans. I let everyone think that because I was scared to admit the real reason behind it.”

Now Connor frowned in confusion, “You didn’t invent the machine to prove android’s had souls.” He said in less of a questioning tone, and more of a statement.

Wesley nodded his head, the curls of his light brown hair bouncing as he did so.

“No. At least not at first. I did it… I did it to find someone.” He admitted looking up at Connor.

Connor was silent, confused for a second as he looked up at the screen and saw a few souls that looked… similar… 

“Like fingerprints, you can match it to the person it belongs to. A few points I found here, and here.” Lines and circles appeared, but it was the same pattern, same swirls, being shown. Same with Markus’ and the other humans, but in different places.

“I don’t know what it means yet, but if my technology spreads further, and soul scanning becomes as popular as eye scans and fingerprints, then maybe, just maybe…”

Wesley moves the matching souls together, letting them move once again as he moved the remaining three behind them.

"Maybe I can find a way to find the soul again."

“... you believe souls can come back.” Connor said warily.

“If we can be downloaded and be placed in a different body, why can’t humans?” Wesley asked, “And now with android's living almost immortal lives, maybe there’s a way to find what we’ve lost; to find the people that we loved in one life… and into another.”

Connor stared up at the images and began to get the bigger picture, his pump racing as a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time emerged, and with a slight tremble in his hands, Connor thought of a single name.

_Hank. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation! Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit!” Wes breathed leaning onto the desk, arms crossed, and he turned back to face Connor. There was a beat of silence as he tried to figure out what to say before shaking his head looking away and running his hand through his hair.
> 
> “Holy shit. You shot people.”

Dr. Hernandez turned off the screen, Connor’s back remained turned as he thought to himself, trying to process what he learned, what it meant.

“And you believe this theory?” Connor asked after a moment of silence; his back remained turned.

“It’s a theory… but yeah. I mean my machine was a theory, and it only took about 13 years. What’s that compared to a possible hundred years to come.” Wes added, shrugging as he picked up the machine he had been tinkering with only moments before.

Connor shook his head taking a shaky breath as he tried to move past the emotions he was feeling.

“… is it the Detective?” Wes slowly brought up.

That comment did not help.

“Y-yeah. His name was Hank, Hank Anderson.” Connor confirmed. Wes nodded.

“They don’t talk about him much in the history books, or even the media. Just that he had been your partner during the investigation before the Demonstrations.”

“He was my friend.” Connor said gently, “When I deviated, what they don’t tell you about what I did at the tower...”

He hadn’t told anyone, not even Markus. Hank had wanted to remain anonymous, that this was about android’s, not one man. 

Besides the type of uproar that would cause in his life… it wasn’t something Hank had wanted and Connor was not about to go against his wishes, even after Hank's death.

“The night of the Demonstration, when I went to free thousands of other androids… Someone stood in my way.” Connor moved to the desk stepping past Wes lifting his hand over the keyboard but hesitated. He turned to ask permission before Wesley nodded for Connor to go ahead.

Connor let the skin of his skin retract, revealing the white plastic underneath and placed his hand to interface with the computer.

A screen quickly popped up, and something began to play.

Someone was in an elevator a camera in a corner and Wes heard the words from the screen.

_“… Shit.”_

He caught a glance of men waiting just on the other side; all of them were armed. Wes moved closer to the screen, and jumped as gunshots rang out, it all happened in a matter of seconds, body after body hit the floor, but he couldn’t look away. 

The screen moved on, and the thousands of androids in a perfect line up, lifeless like this, it was unsettling.

Wes watched the scene play out, not uttering a word, while Connor watched on. He had lived this moment, one time was enough, but letting someone else finally see it. It was terrifying, but it came with a bit of relief as well. Someone else seeing what Hank did, knowing what he did to help them all.

_"My son, what’s his name?”_

He watched this out silently, just listening to Hank, and himself converse. Something that felt less painful day by day.

Wes taking a breath as he watched Hank shoot the other Connor, sending a shiver down his spine.

_“… maybe there’s something to this, maybe you really are alive.”_

Connor fought back the sting in his eyes and let a small smile through.

_“Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead, do what you gotta do.”_

Connor let the scene continue, letting Dr. Hernandez watched as he woke up the rest of the androids before finally pulling back his hand ending the connection.

“Holy shit!” Wes breathed leaning onto the desk, arms crossed, and he turned back to face Connor. There was a beat of silence as he tried to figure out what to say before shaking his head looking away and running his hand through his hair.

“Holy shit. You shot people.”

Connor should have taken offense, but he actually let out a surprised laugh. Out of all that, of course, Dr. Hernandez would point that out.

“You… wow.” Wes faced him again, finally saying, “Hank helped you free androids.”

“Yes, he was there that night, even helped open the doors as I marched all of them out. He was one of the very few humans that stayed in Detroit that night. He helped so much… if it wasn’t for Hank, I wouldn’t even have deviated.” Connor added, “He was a big part of history and no one even knows his name.”

"I know.” Wes quickly added, their eyes meet, and Connor nodded.

“He meant a lot to you.” Wes continued on, “I understand that. You know I do, and you must have--” He cut off, knowing when his mom past away that was the last thing he had wanted to talk about.

Except Hank had been gone for 17 years now.

“… it must have sucked when he passed.” Was all he found he could say.

“Yeah, it did. Which is why this is difficult. You’re telling me I can find him again, even after all this time. After all, I went through to move on.”

Connor grew silent, remembering the one time he himself had come back from the dead. It was one time, and Hank had even commented it was like seeing a ghost.

“To move forward.” Wesley muttered, “I don’t think moving on is the right word. We don’t leave the people we love behind, we just figure out how to live without them, and not look for them in places they once stood.” 

Wesley wrapped his arms around himself, and Connor couldn’t help but agree. It was a pain most androids were still learning to handle as they outgrew the people they loved.

Markus had helped him through this as well when Hank had passed away, and now it was time to show that same care to the young doctor in front of him.

He sighed as he motioned his head toward the stairs.

“How about we call it a night. I have a lot to process, and questions to ask about your machine if that’s alright with you.”

Wes nodded still not looking at him as he took a few breaths to calm himself down.

“And you can tell me more about your mother, maybe show me a memory or two?” Connor smiled softly, “She must have been an incredible woman to have had such a bright child.”

That finally got a slight laugh from the younger android as he stood up and turned to face Connor.

“Only if you show me more memories of you and Hank. I want to see what kind of brave man he was to help you with the revolt.” Wes said as he followed Connor up the stairs.

“Oh, he was brave and hard-boiled. A bit eccentric,” Connor began, “But overall, he was a dick.”

Laughter echoed in the staircase, and neither saw as the computer began to analyze the recorded memory from Connor, as well as the fact that Wesley’s program was still opened when Connor had played the memory.

 _‘Scanning sample.’_ The screen said, pinpointing the image of Hank. 

There were a few more beeps before the scan let out a soft ding.

 _‘Scan complete.’_ A new image popped up, the soul swirling and shifting like all the others showing the scanned image of Hank Anderson’s soul on screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this chapter wrote itself, but the ending I'm still iffy about. Like what the heck Day? How are you going to explain the fact that a soul can be scanned through a picture? Plot hole much?
> 
> Anyhow, I'm glad you stopped by and keeping up with this story. I know it's slow to update, but thanks for reading! Feedback? Comment? Was my description of Hank accurate enough for you all?
> 
> Next chapter may take off where we left off, or move a few more years forward because I do want to know if this hunt turns for answers turns into a reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been following me all day and the questions that follow lead to a quick type up of this story. Let me know what you think in the comments below! I hoped you enjoyed! I'll be sure to update soon, I had to split this in half since this felt right to end it here.


End file.
